Dendam dan cinta
by Uchiha Reyvhia
Summary: Sakura sudah bertunangan dg Akaboshi, tapi sejak kehadiran Sasuke semuanya brubah.  Crime.na blm nongol


hoLa..

Uchiha Reyvhia datang Lagi dg yg abaL n gaJe iNi.,

Naruto belongs Uchiha Reyvhia *digoLok Masashi Kishimoto*

Ya udaH dech gW ngaLah, Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

But SasuSaku belongs Uchiha Reyvhia *dibakar Kishimoto-senpai hidup2*

Iya iya**,. Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : OOC, AU, abal, gaje, bahasa tdk baku, etc.

okeY, bagi yg berkenan utk membaca silahkan saja..

tapi ingat! **No Flame n No Blame**

"Akaboshi-kun, kata temen-temen gue kampus kita kedatangan murid baru. Lu udah tau belom?" tanya seorang cewek cantik bermata emerald pada cowok di sampingnya.

"Udahlah, gue udah tau. Kalau gak salah dia pindahan dari Oto." Jawab cowok itu sambil minum jus apelnya lagi.

"Wah, ganggu gak nih kalau kita duduk di sini?" tanya cewek berambut pirang.

"Kalau lu mau duduk di situ ya udah duduk aja." Jawab cewek bermata emerald itu sambil meminum jus strawberrynya lagi.

"Thanks." Kata cewek pirang itu dan langsung mengambil kursi yang kosong. "Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kan kalian udah tunangan, terus kapan acara pernikahannya?" lanjutnya cewek pirang itu setelah mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman.

"Rencananya sih setelah kita udah lulus nanti. Iya kan Akaboshi-kun?" Jawab cewek bermata emerald indah itu yang disertai anggukan cowok tampan yang bernama Akaboshi, yang ternyata adalah tunangannya.

"Berarti masih 2 bulan lagi donk, Sakura-chan." Kata cewek pirang itu.

"Kalau lu, kapan mau married sama Sai?" tanya cewek yang bernama Sakura.

"Ah, kalau itu sih rencananya kita mau tunangan dulu. Iya kan, Sai-kun?" kata gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ya, beberapa minggu ke depan kita akan melangsungkan acara pertunangannya dulu." Jawab Sai.

"Oh ya, menurut berita yang gue denger anak pindahan itu cowok. Terus, alasan dia pindah ke sini itu karena ortunya di Oto udah meninggal dan dia pindah ke sini karena diasuh oleh bibinya." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Emang lu dapet informasi darimana? Lu tau banget tentang anak baru itu, jangan-jangan dia masa lalumu ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Ino.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan, dengar ya. Gue sama sekali gak kenal anak baru itu. Dia bukan masa lalu gue. Gue dapet nih info dari temen-temen sekelas gue." jawab Ino menjelaskan sambil menyibakkan poni panjangnya.

"Iya dech terserah lu aja. Dasar tukang gossip!" kata Sakura sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Udah dulu ya, gue harus masuk kelas dulu. Bye, Akiboshi-kun." Lanjut Sakura sambil mencium bibir Akaboshi sebentar.

Ino dan Sai yang melihat Sakura mencium Akaboshi langsung sweatdropped.

"Napa lu liat gue kayak gitu?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang sedang menatapnya.

"Eh? I..itu lu kok berani sih mesra-mesraan di kampus? Entar kalo dilihat ma Orochimaru-senpai gimana?" jawab Ino.

"Ino-chan, kau sudah lupa ya? Kampus kita ini kan milik keluarga Haruno, ortu Sakura. Jadi kalau Sakura mesra gitu ma tunangannya kan gak apa-apa." Terang Sai pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, Sai. Lu habis ngapain pacar lu?" tanya Akaboshi.

"Gue gak ngapa-ngapain dia kok." Jawab Sai dengan jujur.

"Ya udah, gue ke kelas dulu. Bye, friends." Kata Sakura sambil berlalu pergi. (A\N: Di sini Sakura beda kelas sama teman-temannya itu. Kalau Ino kelasnya sama Sai. Akaboshi juga beda kelas sama mereka)

**~*Uch!h4 R3Yvh!4*~**

"Haruno Sakura." Kata seseorang. Sakura yang sedang berjalan di lorong kampus itu pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke sumber suara itu.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati senseinya itu.

"Begini, aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengantarnya ke kelas. Kebetulan kelasnya sama dengan kelasmu. Aku tidak bisa

"Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak? Dia anak baru itu." Lanjutnya.

"Kenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata anak baru itu dan mengulurkan tangannya tanda perkenalan dengan Sakura.

"Ah iya, aku Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Baiklah, kami permisi dulu sensei. Ayo." Lanjut Sakura sambil mengajak Sasuke.

"Permisi sensei." Pamit Sasuke meninggalkan dosennya itu dan berlalu pergi dengan Sakura.

'Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Mereka serasi sekali' batin Kakashi sambil melihat kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura. "Ah, apa yang kulakukan. Sakura itu kan sudah bertunangan dengan Akiboshi." Ucap Kakashi sambil masuk ke ruangannya kembali.

**Sasuke POV**

"Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa gue merasa nyaman berada di samping cewek ini? Padahal gue baru kenal, tapi kenapa gue langsung suka ma dia ya? Cewek ini cantik banget."

**End Sasuke POV**

"Kalo gue boleh tau, kenapa lu pindah ke sini?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Itu karena ortu dan kakak gue udah meninggal dan akhirnya gue pindah ke sini karena bibi gue tinggal di sini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh gitu. Sorry, gue gak bermaksud ngingetin lu tentang kematian keluarga lu." Kata Sakura yang menatap wajah Sasuke.

"No problem." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata emerald Sakura yang sedang menatapnya.

'Mata emerald cewek ini indah sekali, kalau melihatnya terlalu lama gue seperti terhipnotis kecantikannya. Cewek ini bener-bener sempurna banget.' Batin Sasuke

"Sakura-chan." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sudah sangat Sakura kenali.

"Ah, Akaboshi-kun." Kata Sakura sambil mendekati tunangannya itu dan menciumnya.

'Kenapa Sakura mencium cowok ini? Atau jangan-jangan dia pacarnya?' batin Sasuke yang cemburu melihat Sakura mencium cowok berambut hijau kebiruan itu.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa dia jalan sama lu?" tanya Akiboshi yang cemburu jika melihat tunangannya jalan sama cowok lain.

"Dia anak baru itu. Kebetulan dia sekelas ma gue, jadi tadi Kakashi-sensei nyuruh gue bareng dia." Jelas Sakura. "Ah iya, kenalin ini tunangan gue, Akaboshi." Lanjut Sakura memperkenalkan Akaboshi pada Sasuke.

CTAAARRRRR. Bagaikan tersambar petir Sasuke tidak percaya dengan yang barusan didengarnya. Sakura sudah memiliki tunangan?

"Gue Akaboshi, tunangannya Sakura." Kata Akaboshi pada Sasuke tanpa menjulurkan tangannya tanda perkenalan.

'Nih cowok sombong banget, mentang-mentang tunangannya Sakura.' Batin Sasuke dalam hati. "Gue Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke yang juga tidak menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ya udah, gue ke kelas dulu ya." Kata Sakura pada tunangannya dan berlalu pergi diikuti Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Jadi cowok tadi itu tunangan lu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dalam perjalanan menuju kelas mereka.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Nah, ini kelas kita." Lanjut Sakura dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Lu duduk di bangku nomor 4 yang deket jendela itu ya? Coz cuman di situ aja yang kosong." Kata Sakura memberi tahu Sasuke.

"Ok." Jawab Sasuke sambil menuju tempat bangkunya.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung seperti biasa.

*Skiptime* Waktu pulang kuliah

"Udah lama nunggu?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada tunangannya.

"Gak, gue baru aja datang." Jawab tunangan Sakura yang tak lain adalah Akaboshi. "Ayo Saku-chan." Lanjut Akaboshi sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berlalu pergi menuju mobilnya.

Dalam perjalan mereka berdua saling terdiam satu sama lain sampai pada akhirnya Akaboshi membuka pembicaraan.

"Nama anak baru itu tadi Uchiha ya? Apa itu benar?" tanya Akaboshi pada Sakura sambil tetap mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Iya, emang napa sih?" jawab Sakura sambil menatap wajah tampan tunangannya itu.

'Ternyata dia masih hidup.' Batin Akaboshi dalam hati dengan geram.

"Are you fine?" tanya Sakura pada Akaboshi karena tiba-tiba saja cowok itu terdiam.

"Sudah sampai." Kata Akaboshi saat telah tiba di depan rumah keluarga Haruno yang sangat megah bagaikan istana.

"Lu kagak ikut masuk Akaboshi-kun?" tanya Sakura yang sudah turun dari mobil.

"Sorry, gue ada urusan. Salam ma ortu lu ya Saku-chan." Jawab Akaboshi sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi setelah membuka dan menutup pintu Sakura tadi.

"Ya udah dech. Bye." Kata Sakura sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Bye." Sahut Akaboshi dengan mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Ternyata masih ada keturunan keluarga Uchiha brengsek yang masih hidup!" geram Akaboshi.

**Tbc**

Gomen kalo kpendekan critanya.

Mnurut kalian gimana crita ini? Abalkah? Gaje? Dilanjutin or di delete aja? Bagian mana yg kurang?

Adakah yg bersedia memberi masukan utk kekurangan di crita ini?

Ok,. Bagi yg bersedia mereview silahkan…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please**


End file.
